leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.112
* Various death, minion and tower changes. |Related = *Release Notes v1.0.0.112 * Hotfix Release Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.111 |Next = V1.0.0.113 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, March 7. * * PvP.net v1.30.17 * The Login Queue will now update your position more regularly. * The Login Queue will no longer lock the focus of the application. * You can now disable the Music at the main login page. * Clickable URLs can now be sent via player to player chat. * Fixed several bugs with the Login Queue. * Fixed a bug where your IP/RP balance would display incorrectly as 0. * Fixed a bug where Summoners would display as Level 1 before displaying their correct Level and Rating. * Fixed a bug where the display style for the Buddy List was overly dark. * Fixed a bug where the Recently Purchased section of the Profile was working incorrectly. League of Legends V1.0.0.112 英雄 (Original Stats) * : Jarvan IV charges through his opponent, dealing physical damage and lowering their armor by a percentage. This will pull Jarvan IV to a Standard if it encounters one, knocking up all enemies in his path. * : Jarvan IV calls upon the ancient kings of Demacia to shield him from harm and slow surrounding enemies. * : Passively grants Jarvan bonus attack speed and armor. Active: Throws a Demacian flag, dealing physical damage and granting passive benefits to nearby allies. * (Ultimate): Jarvan IV heroically leaps at his target, dealing physical damage and creating a circle of terrain around them for a few seconds. * (Innate): Jarvan IV exploits his target's opening, dealing 10% of the target's current HP as magic damage. This effect cannot occur on the same target for 6 seconds. * : initial mana cost decreased to 75/125/175 from 100/150/200. * : ** Projectile speed increased to 3200 from 2200. ** Range increased to 1600/1900/2200 from 1400/1800/2200. ** Initial cast time leading up to the channeling time has been significantly decreased. * splash art has been updated. * can now scale with 100% of Ezreal's bonus attack damage or with the 0.9 ability power ratio that already exists, depending on which is higher. * : ** Attack damage scaling increased to 150% from 120%. ** Movement speed boost duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. ** Total duration available to proc the silence on hit reduced to 6 seconds from 7. * : cooldown reduced to 14/13/12/11/10 from 15/14/13/12/11 seconds. * no longer has the effect of slowing enemies who re-entered the storm by 30%. * : base heal increased to 35/55/75/95/115/135 from 30/45/60/75/90/105. * : cooldown reduced to 15/14/13/12/11/10 from 20/18/16/14/12/10. * : base shield strength and damage increased to 80/120/160/200/240/280 from 70/110/150/190/230/270. * : charge reload time reduced to 25 seconds from 30 seconds. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.4 for both damage components. * : ** Fixed its level up tooltip to correctly display the increase in mana cost. ** Fixed a bug where Maokai's death animation would not play. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.2. * Fixed a bug that was causing to have a 1 second cooldown upon activation. * Fixed a bug with that was causing certain items to not show their bonus attack damage in the tooltip. * Fixed a bug with that was causing missile lock to shoot further than intended. * : ability power ratio increased to 1.2 of Veigar's ability power and reduced to 0.8 of his target's ability power from 1.0 of each. * Fixed a bug where the particle on would not persist through the full duration of the movement speed modifier at later ranks. 物品 * : cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 15%. * and : stacks per slot increased to 5 from 3. * : ** Attack damage increased to 50 from 42. ** Mana regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 5 from 4. ** Shop tooltip is now more descriptive, matching the inventory tooltip. * : healing and regeneration effects increase reduced to 15% from 20%. * Fixed a tooltip bug where said it provided 180 Health and 20 Ability Power, when it actually provided 200 Health and 25 Ability Power. Spells * : duration decreased to 10 from 14. General * Death Timers have been reduced on Summoner's Rift to 12-50 seconds from 28-50 seconds. * Minions: ** They now deal 60% more damage to turrets (up from 40%). ** Melee minion magic resist now increases 1.25 per 3 minutes (up from 0.5). ** Ranged minion armor now increases 1.25 per 3 minutes (up from 0.5). ** Cannon minion armor and magic resist now increase 3 per 3 minutes (up from 2). ** After 20 minutes, cannon minions now spawn every 2 waves (up from every 3 waves). ** Cannon minions and super minions now reduce turret damage by 65% (up from 50%). ** Fixed a tooltip bug "This unit receive..." with cannon minions and super minions. * Turrets: ** Turrets deal about 10% less base damage to champions. ** Turrets now have 20% armor penetration. * Fixed several typos in the Options Menu. Hotfix A hotfix for this patch went live on the 9th of March, with the aim of reducing the current minions pushing powerChanges to minions announced. The hotfix contains the following changes: * Minions: ** Cannon minions now spawn every 2 waves after 35 minutes instead of 20. ** Cannon minions and super minions now reduce turret damage by 50% (down from 65%). ** Minions now deal 50% more damage to turrets, down from 60%. After the hotfix, the minions changes introduced in this patch are the following: * Minions: ** Minions now deal 50% more damage to turrets (up from 40%). ** Melee minion magic resist now increases 1.25 per 3 minutes (up from 0.5). ** Ranged minion armor now increases 1.25 per 3 minutes (up from 0.5). ** Cannon minion armor and magic resist now increase 3 per 3 minutes (up from 2). ** After 35 minutes, cannon minions now spawn every 2 waves (up from every 3 waves). ** Fixed a tooltip bug "This unit receive..." with cannon minions and super minions. Undocumented Changes General * Change to slow stacking. ** The most potent slow you put on a target always slows for the amount stated (full effect). Slows beyond the highest % slow still stack multiplicatively but are cut in half. Previously, diminishing returns for slows kicked in at a certain number, which meant that the first slow applied may have been hitting diminishing returns and slowing for less than intended. In general single slows will be as strong or stronger than before and multiple slows should be weaker than before.Changes to the slow stackingFurter clarifications on the slow stackingFurter clarifications by Phreak for the Wiki 英雄 * splash art has been updated. * splash art has been updated. * splash art has been updated. Patch Preview Video References Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.112 en:V1.0.0.112